List of Karen's staff
This is a list of the people who appeared or at least mentioned to be working under Karen, usually at the Walker mansion. It is shown that each of Karen's maids has his or her own signal, including a bell for Leni, a slide horn for Rosario, and a bulb horn for another maid. Karen seems to have a collection of "Help me" notes that her maids and staff write and give to guests of the mansion. Bridget Bridget is the English maid who replaces Rosario as Karen's personal maid during the ninth season.Rosario's Quinceañera "Butler" Karen mentions her stepdaughter Olivia pushing him over the staircase rendering him unconscious, which delights Karen and Jack.Fear and Clothing "Driver" "Driver" is Karen's incompetent limo driver whom she mentions is frequently involved in car accidents including hitting people on the street. Karen fires him during the first season, however he appears again during the fifth season as the captain in Karen's yacht. As Karen and her friends set sail to throw Stan's ashes on the Caribbean, Driver lets Lorraine stowaway in his cabin after she "let him stowaway in her capri pants". Edward Main article: Edward Edward is the pan-sexual British baker who works in Karen's kitchen. Felicia Felicia is one of Karen's maids. She appears when Karen announces that Stanley will be moving out of the house following their separation.Partners 'n Crime "Gardener" "Gardener" is Karen's gardener who also has a talent in doing voice impressions. Karen mentions she used to work on the soap opera Dark Shadows. While Rosario was still married to Jack, she was also having an affair with Gardener, whom she refers to as her "little cup of crema de cacahuete". She claims that they are in love and that they want to get married. However, Gardener is never seen again.Ben? Her? Leni Leni is an English woman who briefly replaced Rosario when she was fired by Karen during the eighth season.Love is in the Airplane Letty ("Back-up maid") Karen has referred to Letty as "Back-up maid". During Stan's funeral, she arrives with Lorraine Finster.23 "Maid" Karen mentions that she was interested in the clarinet.Yours, Mine or Ours Paul Paul was Karen's cook at her cabin.Secrets and Lays He died shortly before Karen and her friends went to spend the weekend there. Karen also mentions that he was interested in woodworking. Rosario Main article: Rosario Salazar Rosario is Karen's personal maid and best friend. Rosario also serves as maid to the rest of the Walker family that she was one of the few people who was told about Stanley's secret deal with the government. Although Karen frequently abuses her verbally and physically, Rosario remains her most loyal servant until her death during the ninth season. Harumi Harumi is a Japanese violinist who plays for Karen as well as cleans her toilet.I Second That Emotion Unnamed maids They appear cleaning the foyer of the Walker mansion. As Karen goes down the staircase, she alerts them "I'm approaching" during which the maids quickly cower away of her sight.Crouching Father, Hidden Husband One Asian made is also seen during the episode Love is in the Airplane when she enters Karen's room thinking Karen called for her. References Category:Karen's staff